Daddy dearest
by Kathryn.lane
Summary: Zero and the gang are back... except not really. It's the last day of Pinkerton, and the last day of I.N.K. Zero returns home to her dreaded father and Vin goes to *cough cough COUGH* which is incredible. But Vin and Zero find themselves living closer than they bargained for. I don't own I.N.K. If I did, I'd probably be sitting in mansion surrounded by fan mail right now.
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter of a new story :D dontcha just lurv that feeling? Anyways, I said I wouldn't be posting this for a while, but I got bored studying for exams ( yes, irresponsible i know) so here it is! Plz read and review! Hope ya like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now I.N.K, however my OCs are, as the name implies, my own characters. So DONT COPY THEM.**

Vin's P.O.V

It's the last day of grade six, the last day of Pinkerton. Mr Sopper is making some heartfelt speech, but I'm barely listening. All I can think about is how I.N.K is finished. No more missions, no more Macbeth, no more evil plots to foil. I look over at my friends standing beside me. Trixie, the one who coordinates the mission, Newton, the gadget guy, and Zero, the firepower. Trix and Newt are both bawling their eyes out, hugging each other. As I watch, Newt gives Trixie a little peck on the cheek, which makes her blush. I know he has a major crush on Trixie, even though they're a couple of years apart, and I smile slightly. Newton shoots a sideways glance at me, and I give him a discreet thumbs up. He grins, and flicks his head towards Zero, mouthing now your turn.

I take a deep breath, and am about to say something to Zero when Mr Sopper makes an announcement.

" Now students, I'm sure you're all ecstatic that this day has finally come. So to help celebrate, I've invited everyone's parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles to come join the party!"

Everyone gives a loud cheer, everyone that is, except me and Zero. Zero is looking at Mr Sopper in total disbelief, and my eyes are starting to tear up. He knows I have no parents, he knows no one is coming for me. Mr Sopper scans the crowd, sees me, and jogs over.

" Vin, I have some exciting news for you!" He says, his eyes twinkling. " You've been adopted."

I stare at him, opening and closing my mouth like a goldfish. My friends swamp me, and we do a cheesy, but nice, group hug.

" Sir," I say, tears starting to cascade down my cheeks. " Sir I..."

"Mr Sopper seems to understand that I'm speechless. He smiled warmly at me. " They're coming to the graduation... wait, thats them now!"

A stylish convertible pulls up at the gate, and out hop two nice looking middle age people. The man has thick brown hair, green eyes and a twinkly smile. The woman has blonde hair like me, with chocolate brown eyes and the same kind smile. Mr Sopper waves them over, and soon I am standing before my adoptive parents.

" Cedric, Josie, this is Vin," says Mr Sopper, gesturing towards me.

" Uh, Hi," I say nervously. We look each other up and down for a second, before they pull me into a huge hug. I know in an instant that I'll be happy with them. I beam, and look over at my friends. Newton and Trixie are both crying happy tears for me, but Zero looks odd. She's fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket, and keeps shooting sideways glances at Mr Sopper. I am about to ask her whats wrong, but my new parents start bombarding me with questions about my life so far. Not wanting to seem rude, I answer all of them politely.

Zero's P.O.V

" Mr Sopper," I say quietly. " Can I have a word?"

Mr Sopper nods curiously, and I pull him off to the side of the crowd. People's parents are starting it arrive. I see Newton conversing happily with his father, who is wearing a lab coat, and Trixie chatting happily to her mother and father, who are both wearing glittery suits. I rip my gaze away from this happy sight, and look at Mr Sopper.

" Did you call my dad?" I ask bluntly.

" Well, of course Zero," he replies, slightly confused.

I shift my weight from foot to foot.

" Right. Did he... answer?"

" No, I left a voice mail. But he called me back and said he could come."

" Oh."

" Yes, oh I almost forgot, he told me to tell you that you two were going to have a lot of fun over the holidays! Isn't that nice!"

My mouth dries up. " Um, yeah. That's really... great."

Mr Sopper smiles. " It's lovely that you have such a nice relationship with your father."

He walks off, and I stare at the ground, my shoulders sagging.

" Yeah, a lovely father-daughter relationship."

Trixie's P.O.V

I pull myself away from my parents, who are starting to do some embarrassing dance, and walk over to Zero. She's acting a little strange and, well, not Zero like. She's standing off to one side, and every time a car door slams, her head darts up. I lay a hand in her shoulder, and she flinches.

" Hey Zero, are you alright?"

" Y-yeah," she stammers.

" Is your dad coming?" I ask softly.

" Um, yeah."

" That's great news!"

" I guess."

I look around, thinking of something to say. I notice that a battered old car is pulling up to the front of the school.

Without warning, it smashes clean through the fence, and thunders across the playground, heading straight towards me and Zero. Zero swears and grabs my arm, pulling me out of the way just as the car roars past.

**Shoot, forgot to mention that a couple of years have gone passed since the end of the show. All the gang pretty much look the same, except for some obvious... ( cough cough) body changes ( cough). Anyways, please review, it means so much :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swwweeetttt mate, second chapter is up :) plz read and review, hope you enjoy!**

" Hide," she says urgently, before sprinting over to Vin and Newton. The car is heading their way now, but they both seem to be frozen in shock. She slams into them, pushing them out of the way just before the car runs them over.

" Hide!" She shouts again, so loudly I can hear her from the other end of the playground. " Trix, Newt, Vin, you have to hide!"

As the car lines up for another charge, Vin and Newton scamper towards me.

" Headquarters!" I yell over the mass of screaming students. They nod, and together we run into the dorm building.

Zero's P.O.V

I knew something like this was going to happen. Stupid Mr Sopper. The car revs its engine, and barrels straight towards me. Even though my heart is beating like crazy, I stand firm. When the car is literally a centimetre in front of me, I jump, landing on the bonnet. I can see the driver from this position, leering at me. The sight of his face shoots a shard of ice straight through my heart. I fight down the rising panic, and smash my fist straight through the windscreen. His expression of enjoyment turns to one of shock, and I almost smile. He wasn't expecting that.

" Get lost," I hiss through the hole in the windscreen. " This is my school, you can't be here."

" Exactly," he says in a drunken slur. " That's why I wanna smash all these little kiddies."

" You can't," I say desperately.

He give a creepy, high pitched laugh and starts revving up the engine. He powers towards Fred, Van, Hector and Burt, who are huddling together, terrified.

" Get out of the way!" I scream at them. They all run in different directions, except Burt, who is frozen with fear. His eyes are practically rolling, and a dribble of spit is making its way down his chin. I curse.

" Zadi, unless you want me to run over that fat kid, you gotta do what I tell ya to."

" what do you want me to do?" I say immediately.

" Come home," he says in a deadly whisper. " No more living on the streets, you have to come home."

" W-why?" I stammer.

He sneers, " I need someone to clean the house and make me food. You're useless for anything but that."

I'm not sure why, but it hurts when he says that. I nod mutely, and jump off the car.

" Fine," I mutter, " Leave everyone alone."

" See you soon Zadi!" He roars, before taking off. As soon as he's gone I collapse onto all fours, shaking all over. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to make everything go away...it doesn't work. A single tear manages to escape my eye.

Newton's P.O.V

" guys, I don't like this. Zero is out there all by herself! What if this is a Macbeth scheme."

Vin gives a strained smile. " Look Newt, we have to trust Zero. She told us to hide, so thats what we're gonna do."

" But- but," I wail.

Trixie lays a reassuring hand on my shoulder. " Newton, everything's going to be fine. We all just need to-"

Suddenly we hear a shout, then a thump from the corridor, followed by a series of softer thumps. I jump up immediately, and poke my head out of the door. Zero is standing just next to the entrance of HQ, punching the wall. Her eyes are screwed shut, but that doesn't stop the relentless flow of tears cascading down her cheeks.

I look at her, and she looks at me. Her eyes are filled with a kind of raw pain that I've never seen before.

" Ze-" I start, but she turns on her heel and sprints down the corridor towards her room, her boots making muffled pounding noises in the carpet. I sigh and hang my head. That's when I notice the strand of white hair just inches from my foot. Getting an idea, I carefully pick up the hair and go back inside.

Trixie's P.O.V

" No," I say firmly, shaking my head. " No way."

" come on Trix," Newton whines, shoving a finger up his nose. " if we use the hair to get a DNA sample, we can find out who Zero's father is!"

Vin scratches his head. " I'll admit I'm curious about Zero's dad. She's always so touchy whenever I ask about him, but I dunno Newt... prying into her personal life is a bit..."

" Hey Vin," says Newton slyly. " Don't you want to know where Zero lives? You could deliver her some flowers over the holidays..."

" Great idea!" Says Vin enthusiastically. " Let's do it!"

" But this is prying into Zero's personal secrets!" I cry. " Don't you think there might be a reason she doesn't want us to know about her father?"

Both boys completely ignore me. They are too busy feeding the strand if hair into Newtons

D.N.A -O'matic. I sigh and lean back.

" Bleach," Newton whispers after a few minutes.

" Huh?"

" Zero's hair is white because someone put bleach in it... do you think she did that?"

" Newton, she's not that stupid," I sigh.

"'Yeah yeah whatever," says Vin impatiently. " So where does she live?"

Newton shrugs. " Sorry Vin, the bleach cancels out all possible information."

" Damn it!" Vin screams.

I put my head in my hands. " Boys, instead of stalking Zero, maybe we should go see her in her room."

" Stalking is more fun-"

I grab Newton by the ear and pull him out of the room.

**ZERO WAS CRYING! OMIGOSH HOW DID THAT HAPPEN! AND WHY IS THAT CREEP CALLING HER ZADI? ( if you've read my other story you already know ;) ) plz plz review! And thanks so much to Ivy wallflower, for you continuing support, you rock :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, it took a little while, sorry :,(**

Zero's P.O.V

I jam my headphones in my ears and turn on the loudest, most horrible song that I have. I snatch a magazine from beside my bed and start to read about some poor distressed singer. I lie flat on my back on the floor and start doing sit ups. All my usual distraction techniques, but this time none of them work. Memories are buzzing around in my head like a storm of angry bees. They keep stinging me, but unlike bees they don't die after one sting. A loud knock at the door pulls me out of my own head. I get up and wrench the door open. As soon as I see who it is I attempt to close it again, but Vin shoves his foot between the wall and the door. I sigh, defeated.

" What do you want?" I ask without any emotion whatsoever.

" We just want to see if you're alright Zero," says Trixie soothingly.

"I'm fine," I say, smashing the door repeatedly on Vin's foot.

" But you were crying," says Newton earnestly, his eyes wide.

" Yeah," says Vin, swapping his feet and giving his first a break. " Newt told us. You never cry Zero."

I grit my teeth. " I wasn't crying, my eyes were watering because... I was punching the wall and it hurt."

" If it hurt so much why didn't you stop?" Asks Trixie logically.

" Because punching stuff is fun," I say, rolling my eyes. " Punching all of you would be pretty fun too."

Newton makes a little whimpering sound and backs up. I feel a little guilty, but make sure it doesn't show. I kick Vin's foot out of the way and slam the door in their faces.

" One more question Zero," Vin calls. " Who poured bleach on your head?!"

That was the last straw. I throw open the door and grab Vin by the front of his shirt, slamming his back into the wall.

" Vin," I growl. " Shut the hell up. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

He narrows his eyes at me.

" Why do you have to be so secretive Z? We can help you."

I punch him hard in the gut, then hang him by his undies from a coat rack just for effect. I stalk back into my room and slam the door shut. I listen hard, and hear my friends walking away. Only then do I allow myself to lie back on my bed, and think.

Vin's P.O.V

" What is with her?!" I say angrily as Trixie help get me down from the coat rack. " Why has she got to be so... Zero like?"

Trixie pulls me down and sighs. " Vin, I know we've been friends with her along time, but that doesn't change the fact that we don't know anything about her."

" Thats what annoys me!" I shout. We start walking back to HQ, me striding in front of the other two.

" Hey Vin, wanna have another go at the D.N.A thing? We could grab one of her toenail clippings and-"

" No Newton," growls Trixie. " Let her have her privacy."

I open the door to HQ and collapse onto one of the beanbags.

" I don't get it. She's our friend, why can't she just-"

Suddenly, Mr Sopper's voice comes through the intercom.

" All students, please go to the front of the school with your bags. Your parents will pick you up from there. Have a wonderful holiday, and best of luck to you all for high school!"

Zero's P.O.V

As soon as I hear those words, my heart sinks even lower than before. From the corridor, I can hear door opening and kids whooping. I sigh and get off my bed, grabbing the backpack that holds all my worldly possessions. A few spare clothes, cheap magazines, my ipod, phone and a photo of me and my friends. That's it. Not much to show for 14 years of being on this earth. I take one last look around the room that has been my home for three years, then walk out. I join the flow of people and soon I am standing at the front entrance. Mr Sopper is standing at the gate, seeing people off. I walk up to him and he smiles at me.

" Well, Zero, good bye. Thanks for all the good things you brought to Pinkerton."

I attempt to smile at him, but it feels like my face is paralysed.

" Bye," I say shortly, walking out the gate.

" Zero!" A voice calls. " Hey, Z!"

I turn around.

" What do you want Vin?"

Vin stops in his tracks, looking hurt. " I just wanted to say bye to you. We might not see each other more for ages!"

_Come on Zero, _I say to myself angrily_._ _This is Vin, stop being such an idiot._

" Bye Vin," I say coldly.

_God, what's wrong with me?_

" Bye," says Vin dejectedly. " I'll text you... maybe."

He turns to walk away, and time slows down. I have no idea what I'm doing, but suddenly I'm running up and hugging him.

" I'll miss you," I whisper to him.

Vin smiles up at me, his blue eyes swimming with tears. " Me too Z."

I break away and nod, this time managing a small smile. He beams back at me, then walks away.

" See ya Trix, See ya Newt," I yell at the top of my voice. Trixie and Newton, who had been getting into their respective cars, smiled and waved at me. I turn and walk up the street, leaving my friends, my home and my happiness behind me.

**OMIGOSH ZERO WAS CRYING... or wait, was it just that her eyes were watering because she was punching the wall... Hmmmmm. Plz plz review! And thanks so much to Ivy Wallflower for supporting me :) you might not realise, but you've been pushing along this story and motivating me to write, so thanks ? plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i know its been AGGEESSSS. Plz read and review :)**

Vin' s P.O.V

I get in my new parent's car, which for some reason smells like Christmas trees. I smile at my mum in the rear-vision mirror, and she smiles back at me, displaying perfect teeth. My dad starts the car and we're off, heading towards my new home.

" How are you feeling son?" Asked my dad.

" Really good thanks, um...dad?"

He smiled gently.

" Dad is fine with me."

We drive in silence for a while. I look out the window and see Zero trudging along up the street. I wave to her, but she doesn't see me. Feeling like an idiot, I let my hand drop. We turn off the main road, glide down a couple of side streets, and then we're there. The house is double story, with a beautiful back yard and a red tiled roof. One of the houses next to it is pretty much the same, but on the other side it looks pretty dodgy. A tiny shack made of peeling white weatherboards, with a rusting tin roof. The yard is littered with beer bottles, and I shiver slightly. My dad sees me looking and nods gravely.

" Best you don't go near that house son. The man who lives there drinks far too much, many years ago we used to hear screaming and crying coming from it."

I frown. " Didn't you ever check it out?"

"Well," says my mum uneasily, " Your father tried, but the man threw him out. He's very violent."

" Don't ever go in there."

I nod my head vigorously, and my mum smiles. We get out of the car and go into the house. It's beautiful, decorated in a modern way, with shinning floor boards throughout. My dad points to a room at the end of the corridor.

" That's your room son."

I take my shoes off and go into my room. The walls are a stylish dark blue, and it has a big wooden bed. I excitedly run to the window, looking out. It provides a view of the creepy house next door, and I can see straight into one of the rooms. It's tiny, all thats in there is a damp looking mattress. I look at it closely and realise that it's covered in blood stains.

Zero's P.O.V

I'm almost there. My legs ache as I plod up another side street full of nice, well cared for houses. I want to get there and sit down so badly, but at the same time I want to keep walking forever. Suddenly it appears. Same old peeling weatherboards, same old rusty roof. The next door neighbour's house looks twenty times better. The stylish convertible parked outside suggests they probably have twenty times more money too. I walk up to the house, kicking beer bottles out of the way, and knock on the door. I can hear him staggering around inside, before the door bangs open. He leers at me, then grabs me by the hair and pulls me in.

" Ow, dad that hurts!" I protest.

He drops me and I crumple on the floor.

" It's about to hurt a whole lot more darling," he sneers, kicking me viscously. A burning pain lashes up my side, but I manage not to cry out. I try to get away from him but he stomps on my arm, and I scream.

" This is for running away," he sneers as he punches my shoulder repeatedly.

All trace of dignity gone, I yell for him to stop. He does for a second, but that's only to slam my head against the ground. Then he literally jumps on my stomach, and I cough up blood. As a burning pattern of pain slowly spreads through my body, I screw my eyes shut.

God...if there actually is a god, please make this stop.

By the time the sun has gone down, god has granted my wish. My father punches me a final time then staggers off to his room, probably to drink more. When the sound of him snoring starts to fill the house, I know that's my cue. I manage to get to my room, dragging myself across the floor. I look behind me and see that I'm leaving a trail of blood.

Crap, he'll probably make me clean that up.

I gingerly lie down on the hard mattress, and cough as dust shoots up my nose. The thing hadn't been moved since I ran away three years ago! I move a little to the left, and pain shoots into my rib cage. I gasp and grab the area, making it a lot worse.

Vin's P.O.V

As I lie in my comfy new bed, my belly full of dinner, I can hear a strange gasping noise. I sit bolt upright, thinking that maybe my new house is haunted. Suddenly I hear a funny choked coughing, followed by a groan. Oddly, it seems to be coming from my window. I poke my head up, and look into the tiny room next door. I can see a shadowy figure lying on the bloody mattress. Suddenly a cloud uncovers the moon, and the person is bathed in moonlight. Their white hair is almost luminescent, although in places it's darkened by blood. I raise myself a little higher, and almost pass out with shock.

" Zero?!"

**Shortish and badish (I don't think thats a word), but to make up for it im gonna post another chapter today :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Told you I would update again! I apologise in advance, there is bad lnayhhage and violence in this chapter... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. also, I apologise in advance for all the grammar and tense errors, I'm gonna come back later and fix them up :)**

Her pale face is covered with nasty bruises and blood, and her clothes are all ripped up. Her eyes a closed, but darting behind her eyelids. She looks like she's out cold.

God, she must have been kidnapped! I think at once. I was an idiot, letting her walk home all by herself.

I scramble to my feet and unlatch my window. It's well oiled hinges make no noise whatsoever, and as I climb out I thank god for my dad's obsessive home maintenance. I jump the fence, all my a years of being a spy helping me to haul myself over. I survey Zero's window. The glass has been almost completely shattered, so I pull out the rest, cutting my fingers a fair few times. When it's all gone I jump through, almost landing on top of her. Her eyes open and I realise she wasn't out cold, just asleep.

" Zero, I'm her to rescue you!" I say confidently.

" Wha- Vin?" She exclaims weakly, her eyes widening. " How the hell did you get here?"

" I live next door," I whisper, pointing out her window to my own.

" No," she muttered. " God this is so screwed up." She locks her gaze with mine. " Vin listen, you have to get out of here."

" No way!" I say loudly. "You're hurt and I need to rescue you! Then my parents can take you home to your dad."

Suddenly there's a banging noise from the other end of the house.

Zero's P.O.V

" Vin, get out of here!" I whisper harshly, hearing my dad staggering up the corridor.

" No!" He says stubbornly. " I'll help you get out, then you can call your dad."

" ZADIA!" He roars. " You worthless brat, who are you talking to?"

" Zadia?" Whispers Vin.

" Vin please," I say desperately. " You have to get out of here, trust me! I'll be fine!"

" OI!"

Vin seems to understand my desperation. He nods, and with a final glance at me leaps through my window, climbing through his own and shutting the curtains. Sigh with relief just as my dad barges through the door, his eyes red with anger.

" WHAT THE HELL ZADIA, WHO WAS IN YOUR ROOM!"

" Erm, no one, I was talking to myself..."

" BULL CRAP," he shouts, booting me in the stomach. " I HEARD HIM, THERE WAS A BOY IN HERE. YOU SLUT!"

" N-no I promise!" I stutter, wriggling painfully back from him. " I was talking to myself."

" YOU LYING LITTLE SLUT, I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN DAUGHTER GREW UP TO BE SUCH A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH. NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER LEFT!" He slams his foot into my temple. Pain explodes and my head smashes into the wall. I see stars for a second, before they face into blackness.

Vin's P.O.V

I hear some yelling, then there is a huge crash and everything goes silent. I wait, my breath quickening as I wonder whats happened to Zero. After about half and hour of waiting, I can't stand it any longer. I look out my window, and see her lying motionless, a dark substance oozing out of her forehead. Panic explodes in my chest, and I leap out my window and into hers. She looks even worse up close. The blood coming from her head has slowed to a steady trickle, but the stuff is still pooling under her. As I scoop her up in my arms, she give a weak little moan, and whispers.

" Hurts. Stop... I- sorry."

I climb back out her window, silently thanking Zero for the rigorous weights training she always forced me to do. When I was back in my room, I laid her down on my bed.

Her forehead was sticky with blood, so I dashed to the bathroom and snatched up a wet cloth. In almost total darkness, I gently wiped the blood from her face and hair. He eyelids fluttered a little, but stayed stubbornly closed.

" Z," I whisper to her. " Z wake up."

Her only reaction is to give another little squeaky moan. I gently lay a blanket over her broken body, then sigh and lie down on the floor.

This is gonna be a long night.

Zero's P.O.V

I wake as soon as the sun rises, and old habit from my Pinkerton days. As a crisp white ceiling comes into focus, I frown.

Thats not right.

I slowly turn my head, doing my best to ignore the bruises sending pain signals to my brain, and nearly cry out in shock. Vin is sleeping on the floor next to me, his blonde hair all over his face and his mouth slightly open.

Where the hell am I? Hang on...

I glance out of the huge, white framed window, and groan. I can see into my room. I'm in the rich next door neighbours house.

Damn, Vin must have carried me over here when I passed out last night. Stupid idiot.

Suddenly there's a huge, spine tingling roar from the direction of my house.

" ZADIA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? IF I FIND YOU I'M GONNA GET YOUR HEAD AND-"

" Crap, I mutter, rolling off the bed and landing on the floor with a painful thump. This way, I'm out of view from the window, so when my dad looks out, all he can see is Vin lying in the floor. He scowls and walks away, and I sigh with relief.

" Rise and shine sweetie," says a cheery voice suddenly. I clap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from making a noise, and move deeper into the shadows next to the bed.

Vin's P.O.V

" Rise and shine sweetie!"

I groan and roll over, my sore back shrieking in protest. Suddenly, two fluffy pink slippers come into view, followed by two hands, then the very concerned face of my mum.

" Honey, are you alright? What are you doing on the floor?" She asks anxiously.

I sit bolt up right and stare at my bed. Where Zero was there's nothing but a slight indentation and a smear of dried blood.

" Honey?" Asks my mum again. I wheel around and face her.

" Sorry, I'm fine," I say, turning on my most charming smile. " I guess I just fell out of bed!"

" Oh, that was silly," she says. " Hang on, why is your window open?"

I mentally slap myself. " Erm, I wanted some air?"

She looks slightly suspicious, so I decide to amp it up. I hang my head and speak softly to the floor.

" I'm really sorry, it's an orphan thing."

As I hoped, she immediately sweeps me into a huge hug. " I'm sorry sweetie, if you want to have that window open its fine! Maybe close it now though, just in case. The man next door sounded angry, did you hear him yelling last night?"

" Yeah, it was scary," I say. " Well, um... I'll get dressed now?"

" Yes, of course."

She gives me one more smile, then closes the door.

" Don't you dare take your clothes off in front of me," says a familiar voice.

" Zero," I gasp. She gets to her feet and staggered towards me, holding her broken ribs. She smiles. " Hey Vin, watcha been up to?"

**Plz plz plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) sorry for this sucky chapter :( too short and badly written, apologies :,(**

Zero's P.O.V

"Zero," he screeches again, leaping at me and hugging me. His hands grip bruises, and I flinch.

"Okay yeah, good to see you too. Get off me."

He draws away, his eyes taking in my purplish blue face and the blood all over me.

"What happened? How come you were in that guys house? Did he kidnap you or something?"

I sit down on his bed and sigh. "Yeah, something like that. You shouldn't have brought me here."

"How come? You were in a pretty bad way."

"He's gonna kill me now."

Vin laughs. "As if I'm letting you go back there. We can call your dad and he'll pick you up, then we can call the cops."

I look down at my hands and start to fiddle with Vin's bedspread. "That may be a bit of a problem," I say bluntly.

"Huh?"

"See, my dad... I don't think he'll want me to leave..."

"How come?"

"Well, he told me to go there."

"Because...?"

I feel tears prick at the back of my eyes, but I force them back. I'm Zero. I'm tough and brave, I don't cry.

"He said I was supposed to cook and clean there, because that's all I'm good for."

Vin looks at me with horror. "Why would he say that?!"

I shrug, trying to seem unconcerned. "I guess he just doesn't like me."

"How could he not like you?! You're kind and funny and brave and beauti- I mean, the best friend someone could ever have."

His words comfort me somewhat. "Thanks Vin," I say, smiling weakly.

"Where does your dad live anyway? I want to have a chat with him!"

"Next door."

"Next door! Like as in that way?" He jabs his thumb in the opposite direction if my house. "Hey that's awesome, your house looks just like mine!"

_God, I can't believe its taking him so long to figure out._

"What's your dad's name?"

"Dean. Dean Ash."

"What? But I thought the people who lived next door were the Mckensies..."

"Vin, you're so thick," I shout suddenly, filled with blind rage. "You have more than one neighbour!" I point at his window. "You're _so_ lucky, you have a beautiful view into my room. See that mattress, that's where I slept for eleven years of my life, before I escaped that hell hole and found Pinkerton. The violent, alcoholic asshole who lives there is my father. Yep, good old daddy dearest . Remember that car that smashed through Pinkerton's gate? That was him, because Mr Sopper was an idiot and called him without asking me! He came and almost killed all of you, just because I've been hiding from him all this time! Did you parents tell you about the screams they used to hear? That was me. He freaking beat me so badly I couldn't move for days. When you saw me in there last night how the HELL did you not figure that out! You're completely-" I break off, suddenly realising what I've just said. Vin in staring at me in complete and utter dismay, his mouth open and his eyes wide.

_What the hell have I done?_

_**(A/N. I did something stupid and stuffed up the order of the chapters, so I'm adding some to this chapter, since it was too short anyway)**_

Zero backs up, her eyes madly searching for an exit. She makes a break for the window but I perform a spectacular dive and grab her ankle, sending her crashing to the ground. I leap over her and stand in front of the window, my arms crossed.  
"Ha," I say triumphantly. "I beat you! I actually beat you!"  
Zero groans and rolls over. "Congratulations," she says. "You took me down. When I'm healed up, you are so going to pay."  
I smile guiltily. "Sorry Z, but I couldn't let you get away."  
Zero plonks down on my bed, glaring at me in that way that says she's mad, but won't hold a grudge.

"Zero," I begin. "Was what you said true?"  
"Nope," she says immediately, her face devoid of expression.  
"Well then, why would you say something like that?"  
She opens her mouth, then shuts it again. "Moron," she mutters.  
"So it's true then?"  
"Fine, you got me. It was true."  
"ZADIA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jump as another huge roar comes from next door. Zero just lies back and closes her eyes, but I notice her hands are curled into fists.  
"Zero, help me understand," I say bluntly. "Who's Zadia? I don't get what's happening. Please, I'm your friend. You can trust me."  
"I'm Zadia. It's my real name. I changed it when I got to Pinkerton so he wouldn't find me."  
"He... he as in your dad?"  
"No," she says, laying on the sarcasm, "he as in my pet unicorn."  
"Okay okay," I grumble. "No need to be mean."  
She smiles. Her eyes are still closed, so I don't have to try and make it look like it doesn't affect me when she does that. I grin soppily and gaze down at her.

Come one Vin, pull it together. She's your best friend for gods sake!

"And you ran away because..?"  
"Why do you think? Geez, you should use some of your parents money to buy a brain."  
I ignore her comment about my brain. "You ran away because he 'freaking beat you so badly you couldn't even move,' in your words." It's not a question, but she nods anyway.  
"Z..." I'm at a loss for words. No one deserves what she went through. Especially not Zero. She opens her electric blue eyes and looks at me.  
"Look Vin, I don't want your sympathy and I don't want your help. I appreciate you trying to help me last night, but to be honest you've just made things worse."  
As if on cue, her father roars again. "ZADIA! HIDING WILL JUST MAKE IT MORE PAINFUL FOR YOU LATER!"  
Something a little like fear flickers in Zero's eyes, but it's gone in an instant. She gets up, clutching her ribs, and makes for the window.

"I don't think so," I say firmly, pushing her back onto my bed. "I'm not letting you go back. You can stay here!"  
She's not expecting that. She freezes and looks up at me, her eyes wide.  
"But-" she says uncertainly. "Your parents..."  
In response I fling the door open. "Hey mum! Dad! Can I talk to you?"

**Plz plz plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) sorry, I know its been ages since I last updated, don't hate me! **

Zero's P.O.V

Oh god, what's Vin gone and done now? His parents appear around the corner, their smiles fading when they see me.

"Mum, dad, this is Zero," says Vin, gesturing to me. "She's having some... issues, so I was wondering if she could stay here for awhile?"

I shift my weight nervously from one foot to another while Vin's parents take me in. Their eyes linger over my black eye and torn-up clothes.

"Vin, who is exactly is this girl?" Says Vin's mum distastefully, looking at my hair like it is the most disgusting thing she's ever seen.

"Is she some stray you picked up off the side of the road?" Asks his dad, wrinkling his nose as he looks at me.

Vin is dumbfounded, and I have to say I am too. I thought these people were nice, but I guess that goes to show that first impressions are deceiving.

"Mum, dad, Zero is my best friend," says Vin, quiet anger lacing his tone. "She went to Pinkerton with me."

"Well, why isn't she with her parents?" Says his dad. He stopped looking disgusted the instant Vin said I was his friend, but I can tell that was only for his son's benefit.

"Her dad-" begins Vin, but I cut him off.

"My dad is away on a business trip with my mum," I say smoothly.

"Oh really?" Says Vin's mother sceptically. "Then why are you all... icky?"

I glance down at myself. "Erm... I fell off my bike when I was riding over here. Rode into a pole."

"Son, can we talk to you in private," says his dad. Vin nods and they go into another room. Vin's mum gives me one last patronising glare, then shuts the door.

I wait anxiously, shuffling my feet and fiddling with my jacket. I don't really known why I care about that these people think of me, but for some reason I just do. I want them to think I'm a good person to be friends with Vin, but as I hear raised voices coming from their direction, I know that's not possible. I can just about make out what they're saying, and it's not good:

"She's a filthy little liar!"

"We can't trust her!"

"Vin honey, why would you go making friends with her?"

My heart lightens as I hear Vin's reply. "There's nothing wrong with her! She's an amazing person!"

There are a few more murmurs, then the door clicks open.

Vin's P.O.V

I honestly can't believe my parents. It's like they think Zero is inferior to them or something! I shoot a murderous glance at my mum, wrench my arm out of my dad's grip then walk over to Zero. She looks pretty stressed out; her eyes keep flicking from me, to my parents, then me again. I gently grab her arm and pull her towards my room, making sure to slam the door behind me.

"Vin, I-" begins Zero immediately, but I cut her off.

"Look Z, my parents don't trust you," I say bluntly. "They think you're gonna hurt me or something stupid."

"Vin, I would never-" she begins earnestly, but I interject again.

"I know, Zero. I know. But my parents don't see that."

"Maybe I should make them see," she growls, cracking her knuckles. I shake my head, smiling.

"It's okay Z. We'll figure something out. Maybe you could stay secretly in my room! And I could steal food for you, and you could wear my clothes and-"

"Vin, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Including the time Newton said I should wear a dress."

I smile at the memory. She sees my expression, and slowly starts to smile too. I giggle a little, and that's it. We're gone. For the next ten minutes we are in hysterics.

"I- cant belive he actually- said that!" I gasp, my eyes streaming.

Zero tries to reply, but all that comes out is a wheezy choking sound. She's on the floor, her body shaking with uncontrollable laughing. Just seeing her sets me off again. I laugh so hard my sides start to ache and my throat goes dry.

This is why she's my best friend, I think, watching Zero roll around on the floor. We've just got this... connection. Its awesome.

Suddenly, the door opens. My dad stands there, smiling slightly. Zero's laughter immediately subsides. She slowly gets to her feet and sits down on the bed next to me. I try to wrap my arm around her protectively, but she shrugs it off.

"Vin, Zeirieo," begins my Dad tentatively.

"Zero," she corrects. "As in the number."

"Sorry, zero, I came to apologise. My wife and I... well, our behaviour has been inexcusable. So, I was wondering, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Zero's P.O.V

I freeze, my eyes widening. Vin takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. I'm too surprised to wrench my hand out of his grip so it stays there.

"Um... sure," I say when I find my voice. "But um... what about your wife?"

Vin's father's smile fades. "She doesn't completely agree with it, but I'm sure if you..." He eyes the blood all over me, "take a shower and put on some different clothes, she'll come round. She's a bit of a neatness nazi... so to speak."

"I haven't got any other clothes," I say awkwardly.

He nods. "Thats fine, you could borrow some of Vin's, you're about the same size."

"I'm taller than her," says Vin immediately. I scowl and grin at the same time, if that's even possible.

Vin's dad smiles, his eyes twinkling. "Alrighty then, I'll see you two at dinner! Zero, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Mr...?"

"Call me Cedric," he says, before leaving.

As soon as he's gone, Vin leaps up and tries to hug me.

"Ouch," I protest. He squeezes my ribs. Hard. The laughing attack before hurt like hell, but this is pain on a whole new level.

"Get off," I gasp. "Ahhhh, get OFF idiot!"

He hastily lets go and I collapse onto his bed, taking deep breaths that make me feel worse. Vin hovers over me anxiously while I compose myself.

"Z, I'm sorry," he wails. "I didn't think!"

"It's all good," I say, in an attempt of indifference. It doesn't work. I try to stand up but wince and collapse to my knees.

"Zero, I'm going to go get bandages and panadol," says Vin anxiously. His voice seems hazy, but I nod anyway. He dashes out of his room. Now he's gone I don't have to worry about him thinking I'm weak. I let out a low groan and squeeze my eyes shut. It feels like someone is repeatedly smashing a hammer into my rib cage. Vin returns, bearing a box of tablets and an armful of bandages.

"Z," he says quietly. "It's okay, I'll get you fixed up."

He hands me a couple of tablets and shove them in my mouth, swallowing them dry. Vin then tries to take off my jacket. I freak out and shove him backwards into the wall.

"No way," I say. "Over my dead body."

"But... Z-" he protests.

I grab the bandages off him and stagger to my feet, grabbing his arm for support.

"I'll go into the bathroom and do it. I need to have a shower anyway."

I snatch a T-shirt and tracksuit pants out of his wardrobe then, ignoring his stuttering, limp out into the hallway.

Vin's P.O.V

Call me paranoid, but I'm terrified.

Did Zero think I was trying to... Did she think I was being creepy? I just wanted to make sure she was okay! I didn't... I would never... oh geez. My face contorts and a grab my head. I feel like I'm about to burst into years.

"Vin, what's wrong with your face?" Asks a voice suddenly. My head darts upwards and I see Zero. She's completely blood free, wearing my T-shirt and grey tracksuit pants. Her hair is damp, dripping down into her shoulders. She looks perfect. Well, expect for the bruises dotting her arms and face, and the bandage peaking out from under my t-shirt sleeve. I quickly re-arrange my face into an expression that looks normal.

"Z! Are you okay?"

"I'll live," she says, snorting.

I look her up and down again, then an insane smile starts to spread across my face.

"What?"

"That top... It fits me perfectly... but it's too big for you! I am taller than you!"

**Sorry, that chapter was super long but it still managed to be boring :( I promise next chapter will have some EXCITEMENT :D thanks to the amazing people who have reviewed so far :) and thanks heaps to IvyWallflower for motivating me to keep going with the story, and of course being fabbydoo :D puuuurrrrrleleeeeeeeaaassdeeerrr review, thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okaaaaay, new chapter :) sorry for the little wait, I had a bunch of stuff going on. I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reviewed :D my email was stuffing up, so some of them I didn't see, then I went onto Fanfiction and scrolled through them. Some of the stuff you guys are saying is just SO FREAKING NICE! Even as I'm writing this, I still have a crazy insane smile on my face. THANK-YOU SO MUCH!**

"No way," she says incredulously, looking at the baggy top. "No freaking way. That's not possible."

"It is!" I yell, positively jumping up and down with excitement. Just to prove my point, I stand next to her and trace a line in the air from my head to her head. Even though my spiked up hair gives me an advantage, it's pretty clear I'm taller than her.

"YES!" I scream, just as the door opens and my mum pokes her head in.

"Dinner is ready," she says stiffly, looking down her nose at Zero. "I've made an Ajiaco soup for entree. Braised beef with mushroom sauce with stuffed zucchini flowers for main, and at Vin's request, ice cream for desert."

"Right," said Zero slowly. "Well, I have no idea what any of those things are, except ice cream, but it sounds delicious."

My mum raises her eyebrows. "I would expect all cultured young ladies to have eaten those dishes before.

"Yeah, so would I," says Zero agreeably. "The thing is, I'm not a cultured young lady."

My mums mouth drops open slightly. "Uhuh," she mumbles. "Alright. Well, come through to dinner."

Zero's P.O.V

I think I scared Vin's mum off for awhile, but she'll be back. I can tell. Dinner went on for ages, Vin's mum kept asking me questions about my Dad. It's doing my head in. After dinner we sat down and watched a movie. Some crappy cartoon that Vin's parents thought was suitable. When the guy and girl got separated, Vin started sobbing. Full on, broken hearted sobbing. Honestly, sometimes I worry about him. Now I'm lying on a mattress on the floor, which to be honest is a little to familiar for comfort. Next door, I can hear my dad having what sounds like a tantrum.

"YOU'RE DEAD ZADIA, DEAD! WHEN I FIND YOU... I SWEAR YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." There's a huge crash and he goes silent. I roll my eyes, assuming he's passed out drunk.

"Hey, Z?" Vin whispers suddenly.

"What?" I ask Vin shortly, not in the mood for his emotional crap.

"Was it... Was it your dad who bleached your hair?"

I tense up. _Be careful Zero, be very, very careful._

"Maybe," I say lamely, then mentally kick myself. What the hell was that!?

"Maybe meaning yes?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you," he says simply.

I cant think of a reply to that. "Um..."

"So tell me!" He protests, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbows, his expectant eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Well yeah, it was," I mumble. Vin reaches out and strokes my shoulder. Tingles shoot up my arm and for once, I don't push his hand off.

"How come?" He asks softly.

_Holy crap,_ I think desperately. _Do I tell him or not?_

_He's your friend, _the good side of me says._ You can trust him._

_No, you can't trust anyone, _screams my bad side_. You trust you get hurt... Remember when-_

"Shut up," I yell out loud, grabbing my head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"Z I'm not... I'm not saying anything," says Vin, confused. I take a deep breath, running my hands through my still damp hair. Calm down. Just calm down.

"Sorry," I say shortly, pushing his arm roughly away from my shoulder. "I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," says Vin sadly. "Goodnight."

Vin's P.O.V

_DAMN IT VIN, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING, _I scream in my head, staring at the dark shadow that's Zero's sleeping figure. _I was almost there... I almost got here to open up to me... Then I pushed to far and totally wrecked it!_ I give a low groan, grabbing a pillow and push it into my face.

"Idiot!" I scream into the pillow, the sound muffled by the feathery stuffing. Now feeling tired as well as miserable, angry at myself and frustrated, I let myself fall into an uneasy sleep.

(A/N- ridiculously short P.O.V I know, but I wanted to show what Vin was feeling.)

**Yeah... Kind of short, but I wanted to update anyway :) promise the next chapter will be longer. And, for the person who asked, I use the name Zadia because it starts with Z... It'd be awesome to say there was some hidden meaning behind it, but nope, that's pretty much it :)**

**Thanks again! Plz review, thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeyyy :) sorry, I know its been too long, I've been having difficulty with ideas :/ but I got through that, and managed to produce a kind sorta almost decent chapter. Please R&R**!

Zero's P.O.V

My dad's coming at me. He's got some of his buddies with him, the ones from the drug ring he's a part of. His friends have planks of wood, he's got a gun. Wait, where the hell did he get a gun from?! No time to think, he's getting closer. I turn and sprint in the opposite direction. I'm pretty fast of I do say so myself, but it feels like my legs aren't working properly. As I struggle away from him, my Dad let's out a maniac laugh.

"Zadi, I'm coming," he whispers. Even though he's talking quietly every word reaches my ears.

"Zadia," he calls. "Zadiaaaaa. If you don't stop, I'll kill your friend."

I whirl around. He's got Vin by the collar, his gun pressing into the side of his head.

"Z, keep going," yells Vin. He's trying so hard to be brave, but I can see the tears of fright that are threatening to spill.

"Leave him alone," I yell at my dad, my hands clenching into fists.

"Too late," he laughs, squeezing the trigger.

"No!" I shout, sitting straight up. "Vin!"

"Z? Wuz wrong?" Asks Vin sluggishly. He blearily opens his eyes and sees me, deathly pale and dripping with sweat.

"Z?" He says sharply. "Are you okay?" He rolls out of bed and sits down on the mattress, his concerned blue eyes looking straight at me. I struggle to get my breathing under control, though it doesn't help when he lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I mutter, brushing his hand off. "Just a dream. Sorry."

"A dream about me?" She says slyly, grinning slightly. "You were shouting my name. Was I, like, heroically saving you from certain death? With a cape and a sword?"

"Actually, you died," I say, almost smiling. "You got shot."

"Oh," said Vin, his face falling. "Well, were you tragically sobbing over my lifeless body?"

"Nah," I say, disentangling myself from the sheets and getting to my feet. "I called Trix and Newt. We had a 'Yay Vin's dead party.'"

"Hey!" Vin yells, attempting to shove me. I grab his hands and twist them behind his back, ignoring the stiffness of my ribs.

"Pathetic," I laugh. "See, this is why I was the action agent in I.N.K, and you were just the one who stands there trying to look good."

"I was the founder," protests Vin, struggling to get out of my iron grip. "I was the most important one!"

The door clicks open and Vin's mum appears. I immediately release Vin, but she narrows her eyes at me and I can tell she saw.

"Breakfast will be in ten minutes sweetie," she says to Vin, ignoring me completely. "English muffins today!"

Since I've already screwed up things between me and Vin's mum, I decide it won't matter if I be just a little more obnoxious.

"Do you ever have toast?" I ask, one eyebrow raised. "Or does eating fancy food make you feel special?" Her cheeks turn red and she sweeps out of the room, making a haughty little huffing sound. I look up at Vin, who is sporting a badly concealed grin.

"Do you really have to do that?" He asks, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Yes," I say simply.

Vin's P.O.V-

Me and Zero goof around for the rest of the day. We watch a couple of movies, some cartoons then a horror film Z persuaded me to download on my laptop. It was about some guy cutting people up with chainsaw. When the guy started cutting up this family, I totally freaked and almost started crying, but Zero was shouting; "Fight back you wimp, fight back!" It was pretty funny.

At around six, my dad came into my room and told me we were going out for dinner, to some fancy restaurant with a name that's impossible to pronounce. I whoop at the news but Zero looks stressed. As my dad leaves, she jackknifes to her feet and starts pacing.

"Z, what's the problem?" I ask, frowning. "We're only going out for dinner, it'll be fun!"

"Risky," mutters Zero, more to herself than to me. "Out in public. With you. My dad could be there. If he sees you..." She groans and plonks down onto my bed, her head in her hands. "If he sees you... You're dead, I'm worse than dead."

"Z, don't be paranoid," I say soothingly. "It'll be fine, we went on lots of excursions at Pinkerton, he never showed up then!"

Zero gives her signature eye-roll. "You went on excursions, I never did."

I frown. Now that I think of it, I don't remember her going on any of our school trips. She was always sick.

"I was never sick," smirks Zero, as if reading my mind. "I faked it."

"But... when you had the chickenpox," I say uncertainly.

"I borrowed some of Van's lipstick," says Zero, a little self pride making evident in her tone. "Mr Sopper's an awesome teacher, but you've gotta admit, he's gullible."

"Yeah, true," I say, mildly impressed. There's a sudden knock in my door, which makes Zero flinch.

"Vin honey?" calls my mum.

Zero's P.O.V-

"Vin honey?"

_Oh great, I think,_ scowling. _The Sugar Queen has come to grace us with her presence._

"Yeah?" Says Vin, also frowning slightly. The door opens and Vin's mum appears, smiling.

"I've bought this for you," she gushes, presenting a extremely fancy, black, tailored suit to Vin. "Something for you to wear tonight. It matches your father's."

"Erm, thanks," says Vin unenthusiastically. Vin's mum turns to grab something behind her and I poke my tounge out at Vin, mouthing the words 'haha, sucker.' He pouts, turning back to his mum. He see's whats in her hands, and a smile slowly starts to grow on his face. I turn too, and in Vin's mum's hands I see my worst nightmare.

**Ooohhhh, worst nightmare... Vin's mum cant be holding Zero's dad can she? Psht, no, of course she's not! Why would you even think that! Honestly...**

**ahem. Anyway, I have an announcement: the restaurant idea was not mine, it was my friend IvyWallflower's (THANK YOU IVY!) make sure you check out her I.N.K story, it's pretty damn good if I do say so myself :-)**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, I think I say this at the ned of every chapter, but YOU GUYS ROCK! xD**

**Pleeeaasseeee take the time to review, thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

***leans back and soaks in applause* yes, thankyou, thankyou, I am aware that I started a new story yesterday and I have ALREADY done another update. Yes yes, I am aware I am great! Wait, what's that? The only reason I updated early is because I have no life? What a ridiculous notion! **

**Yeah, anyway... here's the new chapter, hope you like it :)**

Zero's P.O.V

"No," I whimper, backing away from her. "No. I'm begging you! Anything but that!"

It's a dress (A/N- well done to the people who guessed :D). Made from this weird reddish-pink coloured fabric with a white bow tied neatly around the middle. It's the kind of dress models would wear. It's the kind of dress some girls would die for. It's the kind of dress that someone could effectively torture me with.

"Z," sniggers Vin. "If I have to wear the suit, you have to wear the dress. It's only fair!"

"But..." I stammer, "it's pink."

Vin's mum shoots me one of her haughty little smirks, "it's Amaranth red. I called up a friend who has a daughter about your age, and she kindly said you could borrow it."

"There is no way I'm ever-" I start, but Vin's mum cuts me off.

"If you want to stay here, you wear the dress," she spits, throwing the vomit-inducing garment at me. "It should make you look a little less... lower class." I open my mouth to protest, then shut it again. It's no use arguing, either I wear the dress and stay or I reject it and leave.

"Fine," I mutter mutinously, looking down at my bare feet. "Whatever you say, mam'." She gives a satisfied smile and flounces out of the room. I swear there's a spring in her step that wasn't there before.

She enjoys this, I think, disgusted. She enjoys making me feel bad. She gets a kick out of it! How could someone be so horrible!

Vin's P.O.V-

My mum walks out and Zero glares after her, looks mutinous.

"Well Z, what are you waiting for?" I tease. "Put it on!" To say that Zero looks apprehensive is an understatement.

"Its so... Girlish," she says, looking like she's about to be sick. "And what about the bandages!"

I frown, thinking hard. "Well... you could borrow a jacket?" I rummage in my closet for a while before pulling out a long grey cardigan. It's really disgusting, kind of see through and floaty, but it might be alright for Zero.

"Isn't this a girls cardigan?" she sniggers, taking it from me. "How come you have it?" I feel my cheeks redden.

"My mum bought it for me," I mutter, staring at the ground. "It's not like I would ever wear it." She grins, then grabs the dress and the cardigan, disappearing down the hall into the bathroom.

I finish pulling on my suit then stare in horror at my reflection. My mum insisted I restyle my hair, so it lies flat on my head, all trace of hair gel removed. The suit is a good fit, but it makes me look like some little wannabe movie star. The door clicks open and Zero enters, blushing furiously. Her shoulder length hair (**A/N- yeah... It's grown. Forgot to mention that.) **looks beautiful, like a waterfall of frost.The dress looks amazing on her, and the cardigan only complements it. She looks beautiful... but she doesn't look like the Zero I know.

"I hate this," she mutters, storming over to my side. "I feel so... yuck. I can't even move! What if I have to defend myself?" She snatches up her black combat boots and laces them up, still disgruntled. The boots give her outfit a bit more edge. I smile as I look at her. That's more like the Zero I know.

She raises her eyebrows and I realise I'm staring at her. I quickly look away and she smirks.

"You um, you look nice," I stammer. She snorts.

"Thanks. You look horrible."

"Thanks," I laugh.

"No problem," she smirks. We sit in silence. It's not an awkward silence though, thats one of the best things about our friendship, no silence is ever awkward. I glance at Zero out of the corner of my eye. Her eyes are slightly unfocused and she's staring off into the distance, a small frown creasing her brow. Suddenly she shudders a little, closing her eyes for a second.

"You okay?" I ask, worried.

"Yeah," she mutters. "Sorry."

"Are you going to tell me what that shiver thing was?"

"Nope," she says lightly, standing up. "Come on, let's go see what's happening out front, I can hear people yelling." I strain my ears and also make out the faint sound of raised voices.

"He told me this was the address!"

"Well it isn't! Please leave my property."

Zero and I creep to the front door. Z takes a peek out then withdraws her head, looking horrified.

"Oh my god," she mutters. Her legs give out and she slides down the wall, her face hidden in her hands. "No." She starts trembling, her whole body violently shaking. "No."

"Zero? What's wrong?" I say urgently. "Are you alright?!" I grip her shoulders, scared she's going to break into a million pieces.

She slowly gets her breathing under control and lowers her hands.

"Its nothing," she says quietly. "Don't worry. Sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me, you _really_ scared me," I say earnestly, giving her a huge hug. "I thought you were having a heart attack or something!"

Zero's P.O.V

"Moron," I say, pushing him off me. "I'm fine."

"So, did you see who's out the front?" asks Vin, peering around the corner. I violently push him back down the corridor, shoving him into his room and slamming the door shut behind me.

"Zero," he protests, his voice voice full of hurt. "Why'd you do that!"

"No reason," I say tersely. Vin frowns. He gets to his feet and makes for the front door again, but I spring into action and tackle him back down onto his bed.

"What's the big idea, Z," he yelps, his voice growing higher as his agitation rises. "I don't get you!"

"Look," I hiss, my own agitation reaching a peak. "I know the guy outside, okay? He's dangerous. If he sees me with you you and your parents are as good as dead. Not like, when you don't do your homework dead. Shot in the head lying in the gutter dead."

**i have no no idea why, but it's taking me SO long to move this story along! Honestly I introduced the restaurant thing like... TWO chapters ago and I STILL haven't gotten there! **

**I'm going to make a promise RIGHT NOW!**

**i solemnly swear that the next chapter will be about them at the restaurant.**

**THANKS FOR READING and please pleeaaaseeeee review! Pretty please with cherries on top!**


End file.
